I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the humane slaughtering and processing of ratites (Order: Struthioniformes). The invention has particular application to the slaughtering and processing of large, heavy, hostile ratites, for example but not limited to, ostrich (Suborder: Struthiones; Family: Struthionidae) and emu (Suborder: Dromai; Family: Dromaiidae).
II. Background Art
Ratites, which are defined herein as all those animals in the order Struthioniformes, are the best known of flightless birds. Although ratites have a wing skeleton and feathers, which are not fundamentally different from those of flying birds, ratites cannot fly. They have a simplified wing skeleton and musculature, degenerated breast muscles, a retrogressed keel of the sternum, an almost absent wishbone (furcula), degenerated flight and tail feathers, and leg bones without air chambers. It is generally recognized that ratites evolved from flying ancestors and lost their ability to fly as their body size increased over time. These changes over time have led to considerable changes in the bones, muscles, and plumage, as compared to other birds.
Ratites include six genera with ten species, as well as two extinct families, one of which is a separate suborder with ten genera and about twenty-five to thirty species. Well known ratites include ostrich (Suborder: Struthiones; Family: Struthionidae) and emu (Suborder: Dromai; Family: Dromaiidae). Ostrich are very large, two-toed birds indigenous to Africa and Arabia. Ostrich are the largest of living birds. Ostrich typically have heights of around 8 feet, lengths of about 6 feet, and weights of over 300 pounds. Moreover, Emu are very large birds indigenous to Australia. Emu resemble ostrich, but are smaller in overall size, typically having heights of around 5 feet, lengths of about 6 feet, and weights of over 250 pounds.
Historically, ratites, such as ostrich and emu, have been slaughtered for their plumage, or feathers. However, in recent years, other body parts have been extensively used to better the standard of living of human beings. For example, eye lenses of ratites have been recognized by scientists and medical researchers to be extraordinarily useful for transplant in humans. As a further example, the hide, or skin, is now used for making purses, boots, and other forms of clothing. The public has responded favorably to the latter innovation. Consequently, a huge demand exists for the hide, which has become an expensive commodity.
The slaughtering of ratites has almost exclusively been limited to their respective continents of origin. For instance, ostrich and emu have been always been slaughtered in Africa and Australia, respectively. In the United States, the raising of ratites for slaughter and processing is extremely limited. Usually, a farmer on a small family farm raises a few of these birds along with his other livestock.
Ratites, particularly ostrich and emu, are very large creatures and have volatile behaviors, making them dangerous and burdensome to handle, slaughter, and process. Moreover, the slaughtering processes known in the art for these animals are very crude. These large animals are usually slaughtered as follows. First, one of these animals is grasped about the head and is roped at the ankles. Next, the animal is hoisted into the air in an inverted position and its throat is cut. The blood is allowed to drain. Further, the hide is cut from the animal. Finally, the animal is gutted so that the meat can be cut from it. Hence, the methodology is crude and primitive.
Essentially, there are no known processes in the world for large scale slaughtering and processing of ratites. Moreover, in order to slaughter and process these large animals on a mass scale for commercial gain in the United States, approval must be obtained by the United States Department of Agriculture (U.S.D.A.). In its history, the U.S.D.A. has never approved a slaughtering and processing technique for ratites, including ostrich or emu.
Needless to say, in utilizing the primitive slaughtering and processing methods, much of these animals is wasted, due to the crude procedures. For example, in order to properly remove many of the useful internal organs, such as the eye lenses, the organs must be carefully and methodically removed very soon after the animals are slaughtered and then refrigerated in some adequate fashion. In addition, the organs can contaminate each other during the slaughtering process, rendering many of them unfit for human use and consumption. For instance, fluids from the esophagus or gizzard can taint other organs, rendering them unfit.
Furthermore, conventional methods for the slaughter and processing of other birds, such as chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese, etc., are not usable for ratites. Ratites are much larger and heavier than other birds. Also, ratites have much more volatile and violent behaviors, and possess different types of useful body parts, for example, hide and eye lenses, as compared with other birds.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for a method of humanely slaughtering and efficiently processing ratites, and particularly, ostrich and emu, which are generally large, heavy, and hostile creatures, on a mass scale while preserving the quality of body parts during removal. Particularly, a methodology is needed for removing the valuable hide from these animals without damage to the hide during removal.